Lucy's Suitor
by Narniaqueen1300
Summary: The Pevensies have adjusted well to their life as rulers, but what will happen when an unexpected prince comes asking for the youngest queen's hand in marriage?


**Lucy's Suitor**

It was a bright and sunny day, as Narnia's four monarchs sat in the throne room of Cair Paravel. The eldest, High King Peter, laughed as his 16 year old sister, Lucy, told her siblings about her time visiting the beaver's house yesterday. Her face glowed with joy as she reminisced.

"And then I told him that the new dam he built was just lovely, but he begged to decline. He said, 'Still needs plenty of work your Majesty,' then I reminded him to please just call me Lucy. And that was that."

"I could imagine the look on his face when he saw you coming to visit!" Susan said, stifling a laugh.

"'Your eminence, what are you doing here in these woods?'" Edmund laughed as he imitated Mr. Beaver's voice. "Ah, it has been a while since we've made a visit to where our adventure began. It's a good thing you went out there, Lucy. We wouldn't want the fair creatures of Narnia to think that we do nothing besides sit in this castle all day."

Just then a knock on the door made the four of them look up. The golden double doors opened, and a faun entered. He had a blue velvet scarf wrapped around his neck, and he clasped his hands tightly in front of him. Bowing deeply, he made his way down the center aisle towards the thrones. He bowed again once he reached where the four of them sat.

"What brings you here, good Nimius? Is all well?" The High King asked, immediately switching out of his casual way of talking that he only used with his siblings to his royal manner of speech.

"Oh, yes Your Majesty. All is well. Forgive me for interrupting your highnesses, but Queen Lucy has a visitor." Nimius replied in his usual bashful way.

Lucy was surprised. Usually Peter had visitors, or Susan, but not her. "Who is it?" She asked, edging forward on her throne a little.

"Well, I…I've never seen him before my queen."

 _Him?_ Lucy's mind was racing with questions.

"Bring him in." Peter said, before Lucy could respond. The faun nodded, and proceeded to open the door for the guest.

A young man, with dark haired and blue eyes shuffled in. He was shaky as he made his way down the long aisle. He kept his eyes on the floor, and only glanced up once, sneaking a look at the youngest queen. Lucy blushed, quickly looking away. Once he reached the front of the room, he stood uneasily, still not looking up.

Edmund gave Peter a glance after a long moment of tense silence in the room.

"Speak, friend, and let us hear what you have to say." Peter said, sitting up straighter in his throne.

"That is, if you're not too tongue-tied to do so." Edmund snickered to himself. Susan gave him a harsh glare that clearly told Edmund to be polite.

The young man shifted positions, and looked up at Peter. "Your Highness, my name is Prince Norian of Archenland. I have come today to beseech thee on a matter of great importance to me." He paused, all four of the rulers looking him in the eye now.

Edmund studied him intensely, fairly certain of what the man was going to say next.

"I…..um….I would like to ask….that is, if it's no too much trouble…for your permission to court her majesty, Queen Lucy."

Lucy gasped. Edmund furrowed his brow. Susan laughed, and Peter raised his eyebrows so high that Edmund could not see them under his hair. Peter coughed twice, and stole a glance at Lucy.

"You want to… _court_ Lucy?" Peter said.

Edmund had never seen Peter look more uncomfortable than he did now, and it was almost humorous. Poor Peter didnt know what to say. But that was okay, because Edmund quickly took over, his eyes boring into Norian.

"So…what makes you think that you can just—"

Susan interrupted. "How did you come to know of Queen Lucy?"

Norian cleared his throat. "I first encountered her majesty at the ball this past Christmas, and have not been able to think of anything else since then." he turned his head towards Lucy, who's face was bright red. "Her eyes have haunted me, her beauty is like that of the stars of the Northern Sky. I would certainly perish if I had to go on living without her." His voice echoed throughout the large room.

Edmund snorted.

Peter ran his hand through his hair, sweating, and trying to ponder everything. _Good lion!_ Lucy, his baby sister Lucy was being called on! He was used to it with Susan, but Lucy? Why, she was only a child! At least, in his eyes. Evidently not to the man who stood before him, eagerly awaiting his answer on the matter. He cleared his throat, and muttered something under his breath. However, Edmund interrupted before Peter could speak.

"So…let me get this straight. You _see_ my sister at a ball, _once_ , and then decide that you cant live without her?" Edmund clearly enjoyed taunting the lad, who was now trembling.

"Umm…yes."

"And you want my brother's permission to _court_ her, correct?"

"Um…yes that would be my desire." He coughed. "If it pleases your Majesty."

Edmund scratched his head. He could feel Peter's eyes watching him. Finally, Peter spoke.

"Lucy…The Queen Lucy that is, is still very young and not yet ready to take on the role of a wife yet." Peter responded weakly. It was a bad excuse, for Lucy was very mature for her age, but hopefully this young man would take a hint.

He didn't.

"With all due respect Sire, The High Queen Susan has had several suitors, even at age 15." He replied rather boldly.

"Susan is Susan and Lucy is Lucy," Peter muttered under his breath and grimaced. He could have thought that one through a little better. He just hadnt expected suitors to be coming for Lucy this…soon. This was why Ed was the diplomat, and not him. But he had to say something to make him go away. Just then, the gentle voice of Susan echoed throughout the courtroom.

"My fair brother, I do believe that in this decision we have forgotten one very important piece to consider. The opinion of Queen Lucy herself."

All heads in the room turned to Lucy, who's face was still red. After an uncomfortable moment, Lucy surprised everyone by standing up from her throne and making her way down to the steps. She then stopped beside the young man. She always hated to see anyone uncomfortable or nervous. But she needed to tell him the truth.

"Prince Norian, I find you to be a good and kind prince. However while I am greatly flattered by your interest in me, at this time I am very content ruling Narnia beside my brothers and sister. We do so many things together, have so many adventures. I do not think that I could be happy stuck inside the four walls of any palace without the freedom to leave at my will, and such would be the case if I were married. Besides…" She paused and looked up at her siblings. "I don't know if I will ever be ready to leave Narnia or my family."

Prince Norian gave a half smile to Lucy. "I understand your majesty. And thank you."

Edmund leaned over to Peter and whispered in his ear, "I couldn't have said it better myself."

Peter let out his breath that he had been holding. Susan smiled at Lucy as she climbed the steps and sat once again in her throne. Edmund gave a teasing dismissive wave to Norian as he exited. And Lucy sighed in contentment as she watched him go.

"Didn't like him that much, huh Sis?" Edmund raised an eyebrow at her.

Lucy grinned at him. "No, I just like you all better." With a smirk, she added, "At least for now anyways."

Peter laughed. He wasn't going to lose his baby sister yet. Hopefully not for a long time.


End file.
